


Внутри

by Mari_Anna



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анастасия попадает в собственное подсознание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внутри

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13  
> В тексте использована игровая ситуация «Тук-Тук-Тук», правообладатель - Ice-Pick Lodge.

Анастасия с ужасом осматривается: она не хочет верить, что ее внутренний мир — это маленький трехэтажный домик. Безымянный обещал отправить ее внутрь самой себя, она помнит головокружение, темноту и открывает глаза уже тут.  
Она успевает обойти только первый этаж, заглядывая во все комнаты — в них валяется куча ненужного хлама — прежде чем за окном сгущается слишком насыщенная для обычной ночи тьма.  
Анастасию не удивляет отсутствие луны и звезд, тьма за окнами кажется живой. Когда тени начинают тянуться сквозь стены и окна к Анастасии, она совершенно не рада, что предчувствие ее не подвело. Анастасия зажигает свечу, и пятно света защищает ее от подбирающихся теней. За спиной слышится смешок — она резко оборачивается, — слишком он похож на голоса приведений. По спине бежит пот, и Анастасия с удивлением понимает, что ее тело снова живое.  
Она проводит ладонью над пламенем и резко отдергивает руку — горячо.  
Она забывает обо всем вокруг, просто наслаждаясь вновь обретенным живым телом.  
Реальность напоминает о себе, когда за пределами дрожащего света разрозненные тени собираются в силуэт.  
Перед ней, окрашенный в темные тона, стоит Сандор. Анастасия с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не кинуться на шею старшему брату, чтобы он решил все ее проблемы. По его фигуре бежит рябь, и цвета местами неправильные. Но говорит он тем самым голосом, который она помнит с детства:  
— Я тебя никогда не любил, но не думал, что ты опустишься до того, чтобы убить отца.  
— Не надо, Сандор. Пожалуйста, не говори так!  
От родного голоса, произносящего едкие слова, Анастасии хочется плакать. На мгновение забываясь, она протягивает руку. Пальцев касается мертвенный холод, вновь лишая чувств и жизни, но Анастасия успевает вовремя отдернуть руку в круг света.  
Всё время, пока тени не уходят за пределы дома, Анастасия сидит на полу поставив рядом свечу, обхватив себя руками, глядя на пламя и стараясь не слушать тьму, что, пользуясь голосом ее брата, пробирается внутрь всё глубже.  
  
Анастасия даже не сразу осознает, что Сандор больше не стоит на расстоянии руки, и по дому лениво расползается тишина, занимая освобождаемое тьмой пространство.  
За окном светлеет, будто в дождливые сумерки, только звука падающих капель Анастасия не слышит.  
Она поднимается, массирует затекшие ноги, и слегка пошатываясь идет исследовать дом. Теперь вещи в комнатах не кажутся простым барахлом. Не все, но некоторые из них она узнает. Любимые детские игрушки, обрывки дневников. Картина в перекосившейся раме с изображением ее ангела.  
В каждой комнате она находит что-то дорогое, что-то утерянное или сломанное.  
В следующий раз тьма застает ее на чердаке, где она находит полузнакомый гребень. В ее руках он переливается, гипнотизируя, и Анастасия с силой швыряет его в стену, в приступе не понятной ей самой ненависти.  
Здесь нет окон, и тьма приходит снизу, просачивается сквозь пол, где Анастасия расставила в круг все найденные свечи.  
Когда из тьмы выходит Ирина Анастасия глубоко вздыхает: это будет трудная ночь.  
  
На третью ночь приходит Антон. Анастасия не может вычислить продолжительность дня; ей кажется, что волны тьмы накатывают на дом всё чаще.  
Антон говорит только:  
— Надеюсь, на этот раз ты сдохнешь окончательно.  
А после он просто достает меч, и всё отпущенное ему время не переставая рубит границу света, каждым ударом объятого тьмой меча заставляя трепетать пламя свечей.  
  
В этот раз у Анастасии совсем небольшой перерыв: руки все еще дрожат, слезы на щеках не успели высохнуть, а тьма приходит вновь.  
Анастасия уже знает, кого увидит на границе круга света, и у нее замирает сердце.  
Кирилл совсем не такой, каким она видела его в последний раз, но Анастасия признает, что алые доспехи и огонь в глазах ему идут.  
Только смотрит любимый брат-близнец на нее, как на самую отвратительную тварь. Анастасии становится больно от одного его взгляда, а уж когда он начинает говорить — она зажимает руками уши и молит вслух: "Только замолчи, замолчи, замолчи!"  
Но Антон неумолим:  
— Анастасия, папенькин ангелочек. Тебе всегда всё сходило с рук! Тебе любили больше всех, и что в итоге? Кинжал в спину отцу. Честно говоря, я ожидал большего. Тебе даже не хватило смелости посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Нет, нет! Всё не так! Я не хотела! Я его не убивала! Это была не я!  
Кирилл смеется из темноты, а Анастасия повторяет вновь и вновь:  
— Это не я. Это не я. Это не моя вина. Не моя.  
  
Анастасия не замечает, когда исчезает Кирилл, и не знает, светлело ли за окнами.  
В себя она приходит от холода, он наполняет дом наравне с тьмой, заставляя Анастасию сжиматься в клубочек и обнимать себя руками.  
Но согреться никак не может. А напротив уже вырисовывается силуэт.  
Слишком знакомый.  
Единственная мысль, которая крутится в ее голове: «У меня никогда не было такой улыбки».  
Анастасия-извне снисходительно смотрит на круг и легко переступает через горящие свечи.  
— Ты ведь не думала, что меня можно остановить с их помощью? Я уже однажды умирала из-за света — больше он мне не страшен.  
Анастасия смотрит в черные затягивающие провалы глаз и в ее горле замерзает крик.


End file.
